If this were a fairy tale
by yours.to.hold
Summary: HeathxLegault It was like one of those fairy tale, you know? The ones where the knight saves the princess. WAY DISCONTINUED!
1. Cinderella

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem and if I'm going to face the truth, I never will. –goes to sob in corner- The truth hurrrts.

Warning: I have a fire extinguisher somewhere in my house. True it's so messy I don't know where but I have one. Don't flame me and force me to use it. No not to put the flames out, to hit you over the head with. Trust me, it will hurt.

No that was not a threat...It was a warning, trust me.

Heath woke up and grabbed his lance; he'd heard a noise outside the tent. Someone was there. He inched towards the tent flap, spear held at the ready.

"HEATH."

Heath jumped at the high-pitched voice. It was only Nino. He sighed and turned around, setting down his lance and pulling his shirt back on.

"HEATH?"

Heath sighed and opened the tent flap, stepping outside he nearly ran right into Nino, who was standing right outside with a huge grin on her face. Heath was kind of suspicious; after all he was avoiding this girl's 'uncle'. But at the moment he saw no reason to run. If needed, Hyperion wasn't that far away.

Nino tried to suppress her glee at getting to be a part of her 'uncle' Legault's plan. It wouldn't help if she gave it away now. She needed something to blame her happiness on, and it needed to be true… "Guess what Heath! Elsie said we get the day off! Oh and speaking of Elsie that reminds me she sent me here to get you, she needs to talk to you now." Perfect and she hadn't even needed to lie!

Heath felt like his day had just gotten a million times better; he hadn't had a chance lately to just fly for the sake of flying. Heath grinned, even the fact that he had to deal with Elsie this early in the morning was nothing compared to a day to himself. "Thanks Nino. Good luck with breakfast."

Nino scrunched up her nose. Cannas was on breakfast duty, and he tended to experiment. Most of the time his food was barely edible, it was even worse than Serra's, and that was saying something.

Elsie's tent was in the center of the camp near the Lord's tents. Heath, as one of the stronger fighters, had a tent at the edge of the camp so he didn't consider it that weird that Nino was following him. What he did find weird was the fact that she was trying, and failing miserably, to stay out of sight. He shook it off, the longer he kept Elsie waiting the worse mood she was going to be in. Most likely she just wanted to ask Heath to help the Pegasus sisters keep watch on the surrounding skies because they were pretty close to Bern , and Bern had a habit of sending legions of wyvern riders at them. That's why he was surprised when he entered Elsie's tent and saw Legault.

[A/N I think it's pretty obvious what happens next but it was a good place to leave it and my mom is bugging me to go to bed. It's only 9:40!


	2. Snow white

Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer and worry about a lawsuit or something if I didn't write one. Therefore would have more time to actually write. So next time you get mad at someone because it's taking too long for them to update their story think about it, is it really there fault or is the disclaimer to blame? I shall use the disclaimer as an excuse because I am in desperate need of excuses. Without them I would not be alive to this day!

Warning: I also have a shovel, I'm pretty sure that would hurt too. Not to mention knock you out. So yeah, don't flame me.

Start fic

And so the little bunny ate the big bunny, and hid the carcass under his bed. He was going to need another place to store the bodies soon… or a bigger bed.

Just seeing if you were paying attention, now on with the story…FOR REAL THIS TIME!!

Legault grinned as he watched Heath's expression turn from confused to horrified to angry. It amused him to no end that Heath was so easy to make angry and couldn't help but make fun of him for it. "Uh-oh looks like somebody hates me, what a pity, and here I thought we were getting along so well."

Heath wanted to scowl at Legault but knew the bastard would be all too amused by that. He settled for plopping himself down at the tent entrance, he realized that he couldn't escape. Nino was most likely cutting off his exit, not to mention that he was no match for Legault unarmed. He cursed himself for not running when he had the chance. He sighed, "I don't hate you I just don't trust you."

Legault got up and sat back down next to Heath, laying his head on Heath's shoulder repressing the urge to laugh as he felt Heath tense. "That's why you've been avoiding me? Not because of that thing called love then?" He couldn't help but smirk as Heath turned deep red at the word 'love'. There, there was the look he'd wanted to see, the look that told him that maybe all was not lost, the look that compelled him to keep trying.

Heath felt himself blush, couldn't Legault leave him alone for once. He shook Legault off and stormed towards the entrance to the tent. He couldn't figure out what the strange feeling in his stomach meant, he shook it off, it was probably because he was hungry. At the moment he would even go through Nino to get away from Legault. Though personally he hoped he wouldn't have to, he'd feel terrible about it later. Come to think of it that's probably why Legault had her do it in the first place, she was so nice that you felt bad even making her frown, not to mention that Jaffar would kill you later.

Legault jumped up realizing that Heath really did intent to leave, even Nino wouldn't stop him. "Hey!" he shouted. "Where are you going? I'm joking!! Get back here!" Heath stopped and turned around, his usual weary expression on his face. Legault grinned. "Just let it go, all right? Come on, I like you. Friendship between fugitives…What do you say?"

Heath couldn't help but smile slightly, he shook his head, "You're one weird guy…" Heath regretted smiling when he saw Legault's grin widen.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. You know, now that we're friends, you should trust me and therefore stop avoiding me!" Legault knew he was pushing his luck but couldn't help it. He'd never been one to toe the line, he preferred to step over it completely.

Heath didn't bother to comment. He just turned around and left, no way he was wasting his time arguing with Legault when he could do whatever he wanted all day. He scowled at Nino when she waved to him. After a moments indecision he decided to skip breakfast. Of course this decision was helped by the noxious smells coming from behind Elsie's tent where the cooking fire was. _Must be this thing called 'love', you know? _Heath scowled and shook Legault's words from his head; he was looking forward to his Legault free day.

[A/N I would really appreciate a review because reviews make the world go round, (and the cursor flash across my computer screen, no I am not one of those evil authors who holds chapters hostage.) Don't worry I wouldn't dare threaten you with my shovel or fire extinguisher!


End file.
